The worst day, best night, and 55!
by edward6234
Summary: Bella's trucks breaks, Edward pays to fix it how will Bella pay him back?
1. Chapter 1

**The worst day, best night, and 55!**

**Summery: ****Bella's trucks breaks, Edward pays to fix it how will Bella pay him back?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!**

**Bella 's POV**

**I had the **_**WORST **_**day ever and then **_**of course **_**my truck starts acting up. Like Edward needed a new reason to pick on my poor truck. But it had to happen sooner or later today, I guess and now I'm at the auto shop with Edward standing next to me trying to suppress his smile as I'm listening to this guy talk about car parts and numbers and the more he talks the more confused I get. I think his tag said his name was Steve but I wasn't really looking and I didn't really care. **

"**Miss? …. Did you hear me miss?" the guy must have asked me something but I didn't catch it. I didn't understand a single word that came out of his mouth. **

"**Umm … sorry what?" **

"**Miss I was telling you that you need a new transmission and I think this one will be the best." He said pointing at the computer and it read '****1950 Chevy 6 Cylinder Engine 216.5 Cubic Inch - 90 Horse Power Equipped With 3 Speed Standard Transmission.' **There was a picture but I might as well have been looking at well any part that's under the hood. I can't tell any of the parts from the others. The guy started talking more about the part he was showing. He was listing things as he read them. "The specifications of this part are Inline six cylinder, overhead valve, cast iron block, displacement - 116.5 cubic inch, bore and stroke 3-1/2 X 3 3/4 inches, compression ratio 6.5:1, 90 horsepower, four main bearings and solid valve lifters. Carburetor was the reliable Rochester one-barrel model 7002050 B or BC type (C indicating automatic choke). 4.11:1 gear ratio, torque tube drive with tubular propeller shaft, fully enclosed. 1950 Chevrolet cars were equipped with 3 speed standard 1950 Chevy transmission."

"Uh … Well if you think that's what I need? ….. Umm how much is it to get it fixed?" I asked hopping to get out of here soon and hoping it wouldn't be too expensive as I didn't really have a whole lot with me. Edward who had somehow managed to wipe that smile off his face had wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my head. He was so sweet sometimes, when he wasn't mocking me for not knowing car talk.

"This particular part will cost about $5,500 in total and we can have it ready to go pretty quickly." He mussed. I stood there stunned, I know that I know nothing about trucks and things but is he _serious_? I didn't have that kind of money … I doubted that I had that much even in the bank right now? Edward started rubbing my arm and I knew that he was now trying to comfort me. He must have known I was going to freak out when he heard the number in Steve's mind. Well that was just great, well I guess I didn't really need a car in a small town and hey, Edward never really let me drive myself all that much anyway.

"Well that's umm … I can't … I mean I don't …" I was babbling trying to figure out what I was going to do now but I got cut off.

"She'll take it! If that's the part she needs then lets get her truck back to life." Edward said as he moved in front of me and started talking with Steve. He was kidding right!? He was really going to buy that stupid part knowing I was standing right here? But I just stood there stunned. Edward knows how much I hate him paying for things and even more so when I know that I can't pay him back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa … Hold on here I can't afford this and there's NO WAY I'm letting you…"

"Relax Bella, you need your truck and your truck needs this part. I CAN afford it so I'll pay for it. Simple." Edward turned to me and smiled that crooked smile and my heart jumped. My head went spinning and for a moment I forgot my argument which might have been his plan. "Besides Bella you can always pay me back later!" He winked at me. Yeah right, like _he _would let me give him _my _money … HA! He turned back to Steve and continued to pay for the damn part and totally ignored me as I tried to tell him that I wouldn't allow this.

"Edward you can't just pay for every thing that I can't afford and with it being so much money… Edward ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!?" I huffed and crossed my arms on my chest, I saw him chuckle slightly then and I knew he was trying to hide it.

"That's all thank you Sir for your business. We will call you when its done and you can be on your way." Steve said handing back Edward's stupid credit card.

"Thank you." Edward said as he turned back to me but I wouldn't look at him. I was still mad and childish as it may have been I started pouting. He never listened to me and always tried to pay for everything, if he thought he could get away with it he probably would have just bought me a new car. "Bella? … Come on Bella you know you need your truck, you can't blame me for helping!?" He tried to wrap me in his arms again but I ignored him and walked over to the chairs. I heard him sigh behind me as I walked away. He came to sit in the chair next to me and I moved one chair over. "Bella will you please talk to me?"

"Why should I you, ignored me or is that only something you're allowed to do?" I did feel bad when I heard how sad he sounded when I wouldn't talk to him so even if I was irritated I had to say something.

"Well I did say that you could pay me back Bella … so I didn't really ignore you completely. I could never do that, you know that Bella!" He started playing with me hair and tucked a stray strand behind my ear. He was trying to joke. I'm upset and it's a joke to him. Well lets see how funny he thinks he is.

"Yeah right, I could pay you back. Even if I _HAD _that kind of money you would never let me give it to you. Don't play games with me Edward Cullen, I am not in the mood today!"

"Well no, I wouldn't but … there are other ways to pay me back Bella. I didn't mean that I would take your money more like a trade!" I turned to face him then and he was smiling as soon as I looked at his eyes again, he really hated it when I ignored him or even just hid my face around him. "Ah that's better! … Now see your truck will be fixed, you won't owe me anything and everyone is happy problem sol…."

I cut him off this time. "Edward I can't believe that you think that there is _**ANY **__possible _way that I could '_trade' _anything to you that would make up for the amount of this stupid part thing!?"

"Well it's the transmission so yes it's a lot but I can think of a few ways you could pay me back and none of them involve your money." He was smiling wider with glowing eyes starring right at mine and I was having a harder time staying mad. Hell I was having trouble remembering to breath right.

"You … You …" I sighed "I have no clue what your talking about? Edward what exactly are you thinking about in that head of yours anyway? What way could I possibly pay you back here? "

"Oh don't worry about that now … I'll tell you when we get back home! But for now… am I forgiven?" he asked with pleading eyes as he opened his arms for me to sit with him. It was really hard to not jump into his open arms with those eyes, it was so tempting to be wrapped in his arms. I was miffed that he wouldn't tell me now but the thought of _NOT _being with his hold was way worse. He was so perfect and sometimes I would think that he used it to get out of trouble. But then again its not _his _fault he's perfect and he wasn't really in trouble all that much so I guess not!?

"Ok, You're forgiven … for now. But you better tell me at home or I'm not talking to you the rest of the night!" I got up and he pulled me into his lap and held me close.

"I promise … I wouldn't want you to stop talking." He mused as he kissed my forehead and I cuddled into his chest to wait for my truck to be fixed. Being in his arms was much better than pouting and was where I always wanted to be, more then any other place in the world. I would never find a better place to be!

…

Edward's POV

Bella finally gave in, much to my pleasure and I was now holding her warmth in my cold arms again. I would never get enough of her no matter how many times I held her. She was so warm, soft, trusting, and most importantly fragile! I was always gentle with her and afraid of hurting her but when I wasn't holding her I felt so empty and cold. She really was my heart and my life, I would be nothing without her! … I didn't really pay much attention to what was happening around us and the time that was passing. I didn't care much for what anyone was thinking apart from one anyway but sometimes I couldn't help but hear some of the thoughts around me. It wasn't really crowded but sometimes peoples thoughts are just too load to drown out.

'_WOW! They are so cute and … my his is REALLY hot. Its too bad my husband isn't as cute as he was back when he was that age. Well I guess we both changed a lot from then _…' There was a young women, _well young to me I guess. Maybe in her late thirties_, with blond hair sitting a few seats away from me and my Bella, starring at us. I rolled my eyes at how trivial the minds of some humans could be and from what I saw of her husband he didn't really look all that bad now and she shouldn't have compared him to an unnatural, soulless creator who's beauty was only for attracting prey anyway. But since she didn't know what I was and had stopped looking at us I wasn't going to dwell on her thoughts when they were slowly fading as she was called to her car. Bella's truck would be done soon enough and we would have to get up but for now I was enjoying just listening to her heart beat. Even if there were some other thoughts that would break into my mind every now and then, it was still quiet enough to block them out.

'_What if my car costs more then I can afford to fix it …' _

'_The blue mini van out back looked banged up and he's only getting his tires checked?…_'

'_Did I get the right part this time… I should bring someone that knows cars next time…_' … ….

I started to drown out the thoughts around me and focused more on the sweet sensation of having Bella close in my arms and hearing her heart beat soothingly and her breathing even … come to think of it her breathing had evened out to a much steadier beat shortly after cuddling into me!?

I looked through the mind of the women behind the desk that was looking at us. '_Wow she must be so tired to sleep in a place like this, with all that noise but she looks so peaceful. Well I guess when you have someone like __**that **__to hold you, you would be!_' As I looked I saw that Bella indeed had fallen a sleep and was so beautifully at peace in my arms. I felt a little worried about her not getting enough sleep. She never wanted to sleep but today was very long and unpleasant for her so maybe she was just tired. It didn't matter to me either way I loved holding her while she slept as much as anything else as long as she was in my arms and was happy what more could matter!? I held her close and smiled to myself as the time passed the noise in the background faded away.

"Uh… Mr. Cullen! Your truck is ready now." Frank came out and quietly told me. His tag said Steve but from what I got in his mind his shirt was locked somewhere between his wife's or his teenaged son's cars and so he had borrowed his brother's. He had a very interesting mind, mostly focus on his work but every now and again his mind would shift to something totally unrelated to the task at hand and then suddenly he would be focused again.

"Oh, thank you!" I got up and he handed me the keys as I cradled Bella in my right arm.

'_How can he hold her like that and she not even stir as he moves? He must be very careful or maybe she sleeps deeply!? … Oh I had another car waiting for me to load up and there was someone waiting in the office to talk to Mr. Wilson. …_' He mused on in his mind. "Thank you for choosing us! Please come again and call if there's any problems with the part!" He called softly as I walked with Bella and out the door. I was barely listening to the minds around me as I walked and gently placed my sweet, adorable, sleeping Bella into the truck. I climbed into the drivers side and wrapped one arm around her. In her sleep Bella cuddled into my side again and sighed contently as she smiled. I lightly chuckled to myself as she reacted to my closeness even in her sleep. As I was driving down the road, at a much slower pace then normal because I was in no hurry tonight, Bella started to stir and her eyes started to flutter open.

"hhh… uhh … Huh?" She muttered sleepily, She blinked a few times before trying again. "Huh? …. When did…?" Bella half asked a little surprised.

"Are you asking when you fell asleep or when we got the truck back?" I chuckled as I gently squeezed her closer into me.

"Umm… well I guess it doesn't matter. …. So what time is it then?" She asked as she stretched, I saw her eyes turn toward the dash board but I was faster then her eyes.

"Its only a little past 9 Bella and you will be home before 9:30 so no worries Love!"

"Ha … Who's worrying … It was just a question" She giggled and laid her head back down on my shoulder. I chuckled with her and leaned down to kiss the top of head and her sweet, soft, chestnut hair. "So … are we close enough to home yet?"

I sighed. There was no hope that she would forget or just let it go, I knew this and yet … I still wished that she would have at least waited. She could be so impatient sometimes and normally it was cute, tonight it only brought back her irritation. I just couldn't understand why she wouldn't let me do things for her, things that I would love nothing more than to do. I could buy her beautiful and expensive things, anything she could ever want and yet she always denies me this pleasure. I guess it could be worse she could _NOT _be here, she could be wrapped in someone else's arms. Which as much as I would hate I know that she would be better off with someone more … like her. Someone that wouldn't be risking her life, someone with a soul that could grow old with her and give her every thing that I can not.

"Well?" Bella whispered, I was starring straight ahead, glaring at the glass when she pulled me from my thoughts as she always does. I looked down and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry! … But you're going to have to wait till we get there Bella."

"Fine … I won't forget though." She rolled her eyes and cuddled closer into my side wrapping her arms around me this time.

"OH, I know Love." I chuckled. "I'm not worried about telling you, its just that you don't seem to be all that awake and I think you should rest a little longer. It has been a rather long day Bella."

She shrugged and slowly closed her eyes. I knew she would be a sleep in seconds and then we would be back at her house and Charlie would panic, as he always did when Bella appeared unconscious in my presents. I can't blame him for hating me, after everything I had done to this precious creator. When I pulled into the drive way to house I slowly and carefully lifted her into my arms to take her to the door. About half way to the door she must have woken up because she pulled closer to me with her arms over my shoulders and kissed my neck. "So are we home yet?"

"Bella! ….BELLA?" Charlie called answering her question for me. He came out and saw Bella in my arms; he was panicking. '_What did he do to my girl this time. That little…_' his thoughts started to fade with his anger and worry. "Bella!? … what's wrong with her!?" He demanded.

"Cut it out Dad. I'm fine, really!" Bella turned to him and as always unwilling to let him blame me for anything. "I just fell asleep that's all!"

"Where have you been young lady? GET IN THIS HOUSE!" he continued to yell. '_If you think I'm just going to believe that your just tired and where the hell have they been? It's getting late!_' "Bella its late, where were you!?"

"I'm so sorry Sir! Bella's truck broke and we went to have it fixed. She had long day and fell asleep. I just didn't want to wake her."

"DAD … its not even 10:00 yet and … Edward stop that!" Bella started arguing with both of us now. I placed her on her feet. I didn't want her to be upset but she shouldn't be fighting with Charlie, not over me.

"Your truck broke? …" he asked shocked. '_Is she ok? Was she driving at the time? Is she hurt maybe that's what happened she hit her head and, …. And …!??_' His thoughts turned to worrying about Bella if there was a crash and I flinched at the pictures running through his mind. "Bella are you ok!?" Panic ran deep in his voice.

"Fine Dad. Are you hungry, I could cook something…?" Bella asked as she tried to distract him and lead him into the house.

"Uh umm No. …I already ate and you should probably go lie down or something." He had followed her into the house and closed the door on me. Giving me my chance to run to her window. '_Maybe I should call a doctor to come and check on her anyway … maybe not she hates that kind of thing and she seems to be … alright?_' "I'll be down here if you need me, okay kid?"

"Yeah sure dad, I'll just go lay down for a bit then." Bella said and rushed up the stairs to her room. I was laid out across her bed and looking out the window at the moon. "Sorry about him! He shouldn't yell at you like that."

"Bella, Its not his fault. I don't mind, he just wants you to be safe!"

"Well then he should leave you alone right!" She smiled sweetly as she came to lay next to me in the bed and I instantly wrapped her in my arms. "SO!? ….. Are you going to tell me now? I'm not tired and I'm home right?" Her eyes were practically glowing with curiosity. I chuckled to myself.

"Alright, Alright Bella! I'll tell you what you can do to make it up to me. And it doesn't involve any money from you!" I could think of many things that she could do … let me spend a day pampering her, giving her gifts and buying anything she wanted, allowing me to celebrate any holiday with her, letting me just buy a new car a better car, or simply to just allow me to pay for the part without a fuss. But knowing Bella anything that required her letting _me __**do **_anything would be out of the question.

…

Bella's POV

We laid there in each others arms while he looked lost in thought as I waited for him to finish telling me how in the world I could ever pay him back. And without a single dime? I was getting a little frustrated, I knew he was trying to distract me and I wasn't about to let him get out of this one. He was going to tell me.

"Alright Edward, you have exactly 5 seconds to start talking or I'm out of here."

"And where would you be going Bella?" He chuckled as he asked.

"Anywhere I want to. I could go watch the game with my dad, I'm sure you wouldn't mind sitting here with your thoughts now would you."

He wrapped his arms just a little tighter around me holding me so I couldn't go anywhere. "Ok, ok no need to resort to watching sports now. I'll tell you."

"4 seconds Edward."

"I know. If you really want to make it up to me Bella, even thought I would have done this without anything from you, all I want is a kiss."

I waited to hear the rest but he said nothing more. Ok what was the joke? I mean really a kiss, did he think this was funny, cause I was getting more frustrated by the minute. "Edward be serious. I'm not kidding Edward, you know I hate it when you do things like that!"

"Oh I am serious Bella, all I want is a kiss. One kiss for every hundred dollars or so. So it shouldn't take too long to pay it off now will it. " He laughed. I can't believe he wasn't kidding.

"Edward that's the, … the, The stupidest thing I've ever heard of! I mean it Edward, how in the world does that make up for **$5,500.00** or did you just forget the actual cost!?" I sat up and turned my back to him. I was childish for the second time tonight but I didn't care, if he was going to be like that then I was going to pout. He had to be joke … all the Cullens were just as bad, they all spend money like it was nothing and sometimes I truly believed that that's how they saw it, as nothing. _A kiss … I can't believe he really thought that was going to work?_

"Bella, calm down please! … Its really not that big of a deal. So what if it was $5,500.00 its just money Love." Edward was rubbing circles on my back but I wasn't going to look at him, not yet. I couldn't think straight and I didn't really want to argue with him. It wasn't his fault money meant nothing to him and I guess that means its not his fault he can't see why it IS a '_big deal'_.

Edward was never going to let me do anything else to pay him back so I guess if this is how he wants it then a few kisses isn't all that bad. I took a few deep breaths and turned back to face him and he looked worried. "So that's like what … about 55 kisses right? I guess that's not too bad!?"

I looked up to see that perfect crooked smile that I love cross his beautiful face and I couldn't help but smile with him. He really was too perfect. "Yes that's right, now see that's not bad at all!" He chuckled again. "In fact looking back at any given day, you should be able to get to 55 with in a few days and then we would be even." Edward wrapped me back in his arms and I laid my head back on his perfectly muscular chest.

"Ok fine, you are right about that; but don't think that this is going to work every time Edward Cullen. I don't want you thinking that this gets you off the hook for ignoring me today. I won't let you do that again Edward! You can't just go around paying for things that brake and then, …then decide that a kiss will …….." I was quickly falling a sleep and trying to finish my ranting before I was completely out. I'm sure that some of me words were being slurred and hard to understand.

"I know Bella, it won't happen again." Edward laughed softly. "Now get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake. I love you, My Angel!" That was the last words I heard before I was totally gone. That and as I drifted further he started to humming.

…

Emmett's POV

Edward was supposed to be here 5 hours ago. Sometime that brother of mine was such a pain, he was never on time anymore. Heaven forbid he have to leave Bella alone for even a single second. Jeez, I know the girls a human and a bit of a klutz to boot but really she made it this far right!? Well I'm getting bored just sitting here waiting. 5 hours late is more then enough time to have alone. I jumped up from the couch and ran out the door.

"I can't believe that he's not here yet!" I yelled as I ran through the forest.

I know that Bella is important to him and what ever but he better have a good excuse for trying to ditch on me today! We made plans damn it and I planned on sticking to them even if I had to drag him kicking and screaming. I was running up to the house now and saw that Chief Swan must have gone fishing that was good for him. Charlie wouldn't like to see me pulling Edward from his daughters room in the middle of the morning now would he? I smiled and quietly laughed at my own little joke. I was a very funny guy and it didn't stop just because I was alone either. When I thought I was close enough to the house I called out to him. _ALRIGHT LITTLE BROTHER YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO COME OUT ON YOUR OWN!!! _I warned knowing he would hear me. "Edward! I'm coming to get you one way or another, so make it easy on yourself." I jumped up to her window and something hit my face. "HEY! What was that for!?"

"Emmett Shut up! … Shhhh!" Edward hissed at me under his breath. I saw that he had thrown his shoe at me? … I looked at him again and saw that Bella was still asleep in his arms. Oh well that's just _GREAT! _Man humans sure do sleep a lot don't they, must be so troublesome to waist so much of their short lives sleeping and doing nothing. _OH! … Sorry man didn't mean the short thing_. He just rolled his eyes at me. Huff, _well whatever then_. What about our plans, we made weeks ago and now we are late? "Edward we had plans remember?" I whispered so I didn't wake her up. He would surly kill me if I did.

"Yes Emm I probably would and yes I know we had plans 5 hours ago, Sorry but I promised I would be here when she woke and she had a long night!" Edward whispered.

"Well that's just great Edward, so how long is she…" I didn't get to finish because suddenly Bella shot straight up and looked like she lost all the air in her lungs until she saw me then she screamed. "Wow, Nice lungs there Bells. Think you could brake glass with those!" I laughed, Edward glared at me as he was trying to sooth her by rubbing her back.

"Bella … Shhhh its ok! Its' only Emmett!" Edward soothed and then Bella started to catch her breath again … Man humans were so funny sometimes. "Emmett SHUT UP!"

"What? … I didn't say anything!" I said innocently. He couldn't prove anything. Well ok maybe he could since it was like me to always make jokes and all that but really I should be safe in my head right?

"OH! …. Its just Emmett." Bella said gasping

"Hey! … '_Just_' Emmett? What does that mean …?" I grumbled.

"Emmett Shut up seriously!" Edward groaned and turned back to Bella "Are you ok?"

"Yeah! … just a bad dream I guess." Bella looked a little better now, and her heart was sounding calmer too. That was good. She looked up at Edward and her eyes got really bright as she leaned in to kiss him, she smile. I laughed that face was priceless! "Well that's one down; I guess only 54 to go!"

Huh? … 54 what? ….. "What is that about Bells?" I never really understood much that Bella said or did she was so human and worrisome over silly things but when she was in a good mood watch out, nothing made sense.

"Oh … umm never mind Emmett its nothing. So what are you doing here?" She blushed, so Bella. But did she really think that I was just going to let it go just like that. Ha!

"Yes, Emmett yes you are and he is trying to kidnap me Bella." Edward glared at me a warning. _What ever bro but I'm not TRYING anything. You are coming one way or another_. He shrugged.

"You made plans with me Boy and you're not getting out of them that easily!"

"Oh. … Well have fun then." Bella sighed in defeat. She never made anything very fun. What fun is it if the other person just fore fits, No fun and against Bella, well its almost TOO easy. She never fights; I doubted that she could even get angry … not the kitten thing she does but real anger the kind that you can't control yourself and ended up braking things. Now that happens a lot with me but I couldn't picture Bella pissed like that.

I looked up and Edward looked a little pissed so I guess I was right …. Bella never gets mad like that and he doesn't like thinking about her getting angry. _Well then lets go Brother_! "Edward you heard the girl lets get a move on!"

"Emmett go wait out side or shut up! … Besides I will move when I'm good and ready, thank you!" Edward said stubbornly pulling Bella back into his arms. Well this wasn't getting me anywhere now was it.

"Edward! ….. WE HAD PLANS!" I complained sounding perfectly like a child pouting. I crossed my arms over my chest and huff as I sat down in the middle of the floor. _You are so not getting out of this one little brother. Bella let you miss the last 2 hunting trips and the last 3 baseball games, now we made plans together and you are NOT missing this one_. I could be nice or I could get creative about this and I still wasn't sure which way I was going to go with this yet but either way, he was coming!

"Edward. …. If you made plans then you shouldn't be so mean. Emmett I'm sorry I have been keeping Edward, he's free to go now. Have fun!!" Bella said looking at me pouting on the floor. Did I ever mention how much I love this little human! It was way to easy to get what you wanted from her. She was always out to please the world and sometimes I guess she should have cared more for herself but hey, if it got him out the window then I was going to use it! Edward had no choice now and he kissed her forehead as he got up and he pulled on my shirt. I stood with a huge smug smile plastered firmly on my face.

"Alright Emmet, you win. Lets go Brother." Edward said coldly as we jumped from the window. He didn't seem too happy now but once we got there and he realized that Bella was going to be safe he would enjoy our time together! When we got far enough from Bella's house that I was sure she couldn't hope to have heard, Edward suddenly stopped and turned to face me and my still smug grin. "EMMETT You jack ass you know that was totally cheating."

"Yeah but it worked!" I shrugged and there was no way he was getting out of this.

"Fine I'm come what ever, but I'm _NOT _going where you want to go so just stop right there got it!" Edward said

"Ahhhh But Edward it would be fun!!! You never let me do anything fun!" I was pouting again but really Edward never did anything fun. We are going to enjoy a whole week and weekend of pure fun and brotherly bonding. The kind that doesn't just involve hunting prey or wrestling in the back yard, even if those are highly enjoyable method of brotherly bonding and even if he didn't cheat when we enjoyed either of them, my current plans were going to be much more entertaining. Even if Edward didn't think so right at the moment, I knew it was only because he was freaking out about being that far from his precious Bella for that amount of time. I knew that once I got him there he would relax and truly understand just how much of an overprotective stick-in-the-mud he's become since he had fallen in love with Bella.

"Gee, love you to Bro! But we are still not going anywhere near Vegas!" Edward demanded. _**Oh we'll see Brother, we'll see!!!**_


	2. Long Day, Short Week

Sequel Thanks to EdwardsGirl10. It was her idea to continue the story!

Long day, Short week.

Edward's POV

I can't believe that sneaky little, _ok so he is huge but whatever_, JERK. He used Bella to get me to leave with him and after I told him repeatedly that we would NOT be going anywhere near here; he still drove to Vegas. Well I'll show him then. I refuse to leave this car.

"Get that stubborn ass out here!" Emmett bellowed.

"Take me home! I told you we weren't coming here and you didn't listen. I will not leave this car."

"Edward, If I have to drag you out of there I will. Now move it! You should stop freaking out. It's not like I'm taking you to a strip club or anything so MAN UP and get OUT!" Emmett was getting pissed. Well good! '_If you don't come out I'm calling BELLA!_'

Well that Jerk! He wouldn't dare. … Maybe he would. "Emmett at this hour she would be sleeping. If you wake her I'll hurt you."

"Then get out of the damn car!" Emmett said stubbornly.

In fear of his stupidity and of him waking Bella, I got out of the car and followed the big lug into some hotel. … One with pirates or something. I didn't care. I don't even know why we were here in the first place. So he wanted to do some brotherly bounding. Since when does that have to do with Vegas? I hate Vegas and I miss Bella! We have only been gone for little over a day and he wanted to stay the whole freaking week. _I am not going to make it that long!_ Maybe I can ditch him someplace and head back home or maybe……..

"Edward! You are not going to leave!" Emmett cut into my thoughts. '_Stop the scheming and get over here_.'

"Emmett you know I hate this place. Why are we here!"

"We are here to have fun. You know FUN!… You do remember what fun is right Edward?" Emmett teased.

I am really starting to get irritated with Emmett. I hate Vegas and I hate being this far from Bella and I just want to go back home. _Why did I even get in the stupid car? _I hate this place and if Emmett doesn't stop pushing me I'm gonna make him run home while I just leave.

"Come on Edward? … There is so much we could do here. Just give it a chance. We never do anything together anymore!" Emmett was starting to whine again. "We could go rock climbing? Red Rock Canyon sounds fun?… Or Mount Charleston, they may seem a tad small but I'm sure we could make some fun out of them! Or, Oh, oh, oh, oh Car races … We could buy a couple and find some good tracks to hit at night! I promise I won't total the track this time. And hey, you know you wanna go swim with the sharks in the Shark Reef at Mandalay Bay. Or even Bodies…. The Exhibition? Come on there are SOO MANY thing we could do there!" Emmett said while practically jumping like Alice after finding a new shopping center.

"No way, No HELL Emmett! … Your mental if you think I am going to let you go anywhere that will involve you **Destroying **something."

"FINE! … Be that way. Well we could go to the _less fun _places if you want. Big Baby! The Blue Man Group … or Nathan Burton Comedy Magic at the Flamingo. He was fun to make fun of on the cp. The V Theater in the Miracle Mile Shops has the Ultimate Variety Show and that's sure to be a Smorgasbord of entertainment!" Again with the jumping. I think Emmett may be loosing his mind, _I know I am_!

"Fine! … what ever Emmett. Lead the way. …… Let's just get this over with; shall we?"

I followed him out of the hotel and down to the car again. I am really starting to think that Emmett is just really trying to piss me off and you know what? It's working! …. I miss Bella, I wonder if she will be waking up soon? I hope her night went well.

…

Bella's POV.

They have only been gone for about a day or so and I really miss Edward. I miss Emmett too, but without him here I know I won't get picked on that much. No jokes or jabs about my height, my blushing, my clumsiness, my all around humanness! Sometimes I really think he will have nothing to say when I'm a vampire? … But with my luck I'll still be clumsy and I guess I'll always be short. But hey _LOOK AT HIM_! … Who isn't short when standing by that big beast! …….. I miss Edward. Emmett said they would be gone for a whole week and its only been a day. What do I do now? Maybe Alice will want to hang out with me … as long as she doesn't try to get me to shop or play dress up I'll be fine! I should ca….. The phone is ringing. _Gotta love Alice_!

"Hello?"

"I'm on my way! Get your coat we are going out tonight! … No arguing, it was your idea to call and WE ARE GOING TO HAVE _**FUN**_!" Alice squealed into the phone. "Bella remember it was your idea so you can't change your mind now!"

"I wasn't planning on changing my mind but Alice……?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know; I have rules. We aren't shopping and no dress up party either. I am taking you out so lets go!" Alice said as happily as she could. _Which for her is like the happiest person ever._

As I was hanging up the phone I went up stairs to get dressed to leave and then put on my coat. I then heard Alice knock on my door then come in. She was really excited about the plans and she was dancing her way over to me to hug me. I hug her back and surprisingly I am a little excited myself. I am also scared out of my mind, what could she possibly be planning now! We go and get into her car and she starts flying down the road before I even get the buckle locked. _All the Cullen's LOVE fast! _

"Hey Alice, where are we even going?"

"Oh don't worry, you will like it Sis. Trust me! But it might take a little bit to get there so if you want to sleep I can wake you when we get close." Alice smiled sweetly at me and just kept driving like the crazy-hyper-happy on life person that she is.

…

Emmett's POV.

I have been waiting for so long to have some good brotherly bounding time with Edward and what does he do, he spends the time complaining and trying to sneak away and run back home to his Bella! _I know how he feels, I mean I miss Rosie too! _But COME ON! You can't spend a simple little week without her really! Well I guess its different when your getting some huh? …. Oh well! We will still have fun, even if he doesn't think so!

"Emmett, I really may just hurt you, soon!" Edward threatened again.

"Well maybe if you would TRY and relax then maybe you just might find the fun in all this!"

"Emmett you know I hate being away from her for long! What if something happens! … Alice could be torturing her or she could have tripped and now she's hurt and I'm HERE with you doing nothing to help her! How can you ask me to live with that!" Edward said stubbornly … _Man! Just shoot me then?_

"What ever Edward! … You know if something DID happen, you would be the first call Alice would make and even if Alice was playing with her … it's a fact of being a part of this family! She will get used to that too, I'm sure of that. …"

We are going to have fun and Edward can't ruin my fun by trying to escape. Ok, ok, ok enough distractions from Planet Panic over here. Time for some fun. But what to do first? ……. My phone just got a text.

_From: _Alice

_Red Rock Canyon._

You gotta love that pixie sometime! She can come in handy when decisions are tough. But I guess she would because she can see the results of the decisions and tell you which one is the better outcome! … Sometimes it's a little eerie, how she just KNOWS things and responds before you really know you even made a decision. _Oh well_, Rock climbing it is!

"Red Rock Canyon! I want to climb a little before the crowds of people show up."

"Fine, whatever Emmett." Edward said dully. "Lets just get this week going so I can get back home then!"

I started the car and was driving down the short distance to the canyon. It didn't take long and there wasn't anyone there so no one would see us climbing. _That's good at least_! Edward still doesn't seem happy to be here but I know he loves to run and the view up there is pretty cool.

"Emmett, I mean it … if you try anything stupid and break the cliffs I will take the car and leave you here. Got it!" Edward warned me.

"Well what kind of fun is that Bro! Oh come on Edward, the cliffs aren't even that high. Besides look at that …. The contrast of red sandstone layered through gray limestone is impressive against the sheer cliff faces about as high as 1,800 feet. I know, its a little small for us but it could be fun!"

"Trust me Emm, the height doesn't mean anything to me today." Edward said dully.

"Well hiking and rock climbing is really popular in this area. The conservation area showcases a set of large red sandstone peaks and walls called the Keystone Thrust. The walls are up to 3,000 feet high, making them a popular hiking and rock climbing destination for most humans. The highest point is La Madre Mountain, at 8,154 feet."

"Why do you even know any of this? Since when do you follow popular rock climbing locations and the names and heights? And anyway why would I care?" Edward complained.

I don't care; I was proud of myself. I did some research before I _dragged _him out here! It was going to be great. I nice little climb and a lot of Brotherly bonding. Edward was too busy raining on my party to enjoy the beauty of this place but that wouldn't last long. So I started to walk to the edge of the base to start the climb. Edward was following me but he suddenly stopped and just looked straight up? … What ever he saw must be sometime if it made Sir Complains-A lot stop to stare. I didn't care whatever it was I would see it soon … close up to!

"Come on slow poke, lets climb!"

"Emmett. …………. Did you call Alice?" Edward asked. _Did he sound pissed_!

"No, I didn't call her. But she did text me. She help me decide that we should go here first! Why, and why are you so grouchy today? … Come on and climb!"

With out warning and with all the anger he had, Edward started jumping up the cliff. He couldn't even take the damn time to climb up? Or maybe he wants to race up. Maybe he's finally starting to have FUN! … _Well two can play that game Bro! _I start jumping up at fast as I can to catch up to him. He doesn't seem to be wasting anytime to look and see where he is going. He just keeps jumping and looking around like something is going to fall from the top at any moment? _Dude is so weird sometimes! _Oh well, as long as he isn't moping around all week then I don't care!

"Hey, did you know that wild burros can be found up here! … And higher up you might even see a bighorn sheep. I doubt they would be fun to play with but maybe we could find some big wild bears later tonight! ….. And there was this mascot tortoise, named Mojave Max. It was kept at the Visitors Center. But I heard the poor thing died. Age 65 … that sucks huh. Well all good thing die young they say."

"EMMETT! …. For the love all that is holly! SHUT UP! I mean it Emmett. Alice is up there and that little pixie is up to something. I NEED TO HEAR" Edward shouted at me.

"Well fine then. … I'm glad she's here. Maybe SHE will enjoy some bounding time with me!"

He rolled his eyes at me and then we were neck and neck for the top. A few more jumps and I will be able to throw enough power into the jump to hit the top before him! I knew he could here my plan but I didn't think he cared much so, why worry right! Again he rolls his eyes. _Why did I bring him again? … oh yeah Fun. _With a sudden burst of energy, Edward throws himself into the air and landed at the very top. I followed suit and jumped one last jump as my feet hit the ground he was taking off like a bat out of hell! Where was he going? _I mean look at this view_!

…

Bella's POV.

I'm so going to hurt Alice! … I don't know when or how but some how some way she was going to **pay**! I can't believe she brought me here and…. Where the hell am I am anyway? Where is Alice! The last thing I remember is that she was driving and driving and she wouldn't tell me where we were going so I fell asleep. Then I wake up and I'm alone, on some cliff thing, covered with a blanket and all I can see is that if I even TRY to get down I would really kill myself up here. WHERE THE HELL IS ALICE! Well fine I will just sit here and wait for the queen of Bad plans to come back and demand that she take me home. ……….Oh what's that … a rabbit? Cute! The poor thing looks scared out of its mind, maybe its being chased. It was running pretty fast.

"HEY!…." A big booming voice called from behind me.

The area was so quiet that the sudden noise scared me more then the height of the cliffs. I didn't recognize the voice _but that could be because I barely heard it over my screams _and frantically trying not to fall to my death. Then as I was tripping over myself and headed for the edge these big strong arms wrapped around me and the voice sounded familiar this time.

"OH!… you probably don't want to go that way Sis. it's a long way down." Emmett teased me. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

What the hell is he doing here? Where is here and wasn't he supposed to be with Edward all week? Is Edward here too? …. I have no idea what's going on but if Edward is here then I don't care. I really miss him and where is Alice?

"Where am I Emmett? Where is Alice? No, where is Edward!"

"Well you are currently up on Red Rock Canyon. I haven't seem Al, and Edward took off as soon as his feet hit the ground so some where up on these cliffs." Emmett said and the last bit sounded a little irritated. "You know Edward isn't any fun now that you and him found each other. Don't get me wrong Sis I love you and I'm truly happy that you are happy but his brotherly bounding attitude is covered by his worrying over you!"

"Gee love you too Emm. … wait you mean I'm in Nevada? Why am I here! … Why are you here?"

"I took Edward to Las Vegas for some fun. Well I tried to take him here for fun. The guy hasn't stopped complaining and then he just took off and was yelling something about Alice or something. I didn't hear, I went in the other direction. It's a better view from over here!" Emmett sounded so calm and just like Emmett, he didn't even care that I just woke up in a different state and am now freaking out.

"Emmett? …. I need you to find Edward and then when we find Alice and I am really going to hurt her!"

"And how do you plan on doing that Sis?" Emmett sounded amused.

"Don't know! Don't care! **But I will**!"

"Ok whatever Sissy. But I don't know where he is and I don't think it would be a good idea to leave you here alone. He will flip! …" Emmett said.

Emmett suddenly swung his arms that were still wrapped around me and I was thrown into the air. He caught me and then took off running before I could even catch my breath! But I guess when your around vampires as much as I am, you should get used to that! Emmett suddenly got this look in his eyes and for some reason I didn't like it. Not one bit! … What was he planning now? It couldn't be worse then Alice's plan to come here… Or could it. I don't know, I don't even care really I just want to find Edward and go home! How did I let all this happen anyway!

"Emmett, just find Edward Please! I wanna go home now!"

"Uhh, sorry Sis. Change of plans. We are going back to the hotel! I have an idea." Emmett practically sang as he raced to the edge of the cliffs and jumped.

I swear I am going to kill them both, Alice and Emmett. Both are going to die. As long as I don't die from all Emmett's crazy stunts. ……. _And what the hell does he mean he has an idea_! He better not plan something stupid. I want Edward and I want him now!

…

Edward's POV.

I knew I heard her. That little Pixie is here in Vegas. What is she doing and why isn't she back at home with Jasper? I know I asked her to leave Bella alone but I didn't mean she shouldn't be there in case Bella needed help. Who is gonna be there now? Stupid, stupid. I left her alone. What if a vampire comes to town, normally it wouldn't be a problem, but if everyone is here in Vegas then they are sure to find Bella. ALONE. I really hate this trip and I'm going home right now. I need Bella and I need to know she is safe.

"Oh would you please relax? … Gees Edward, you are act like I don't even care!" Alice said. "She is safe and you should be having fun!" _Emmett wanted to have fun and be with you! Not have you pissed at him all week_. _**Grow up!**_

"How do you know she's safe she's not here and what if something happens to her Alice! Don't you all get it? Bella could be hurt or in trouble and I'm IN **NAVEADA! **"

"Oh don't be so dramatic that's my job! Besides she is here Edward. Actually, she is right …… Well good talking to you to Brother!" Alice called after me.

I couldn't care, she said Bella was here and as soon as she pointed to the direction I was running. I don't care what else she was going to say. I need to see Bella and I will deal with Alice later for leaving her alone up on the cliffs. I can sense Alice following me as she is dancing around on the edges. I can't help my eyes from rolling, my siblings are both so childish sometimes. …. _Well were is she_! I don't see any signs that Bella was anywhere… Wait there's her scent! But no Bella?

"What the hell Alice?"

"Hey! Don't yell at me. Last I knew she was sleeping right here. I left her to find you." Alice defended.

"You still left her alone. Anything could have happened to her now! … What if she fell Alice? Or she gets lost or ……….. EMMETT!"

"What? … OH!" Alice said as the wind blew Emmett's scent to her as well.

"Alright what are you planning now Sis. Where is Bella!"

"I don't know. I thought Emmett was with you, not Bella." Alice said then her eyes went blank and a vision came to her.

As I watch with her I can see that Emmett has my Bella and they are now back at the hotel. _Emmett is on the phone calling someone and Bella seems to be yelling at him_. The vision doesn't last long and doesn't give too much information but the last thing I saw was a piece of paper with the words Velvet Lion? Bella really wasn't happy and now she is stuck with Emmett and anyone can see how that can end badly!

"Alright Alice, what was that about? And what is Velvet Lion?"

"Uhh, ummm. You don't want to know." Alice said and then started blocking her thoughts by thinking about her night with Jasper.

"What the hell is it Alice!"

"Ok Mr. Grouch, but just remember that you demanded that I tell you. …. Well its kind of a Strip club. More of a Gentlemen's club really but you get the idea right?" Alice said then shrugged.

Has he completely lost his loving mind! Emmett is NOT taking my Bella anywhere near one of those things. I will bury him! Emmett will pay for ever taking me to this hellish place and Alice will pay for bring Bella. Both will pay, both will pay dearly but first I have to get to Bella before Emmett does something to really piss me off! So I take off running, Alice close behind. With one quick jump I am off the edge and flying through the air. The fall is the quickest way I could think of and I really didn't look to see if anyone was looking but since Alice jumped to I guess no one saw us. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was running full speed back to the hotel. … Of Course Bella and Emmett are no where to be found at the hotel. I couldn't be that lucky. _Or really Emmett couldn't be that lucky. After all it is him that will pay for this stunt._ I just want to find Bella, go home, and forget all about this horrible place! … I really just want Bella I miss her and now she is somewhere in Vegas with my brother on their way to a strip club. I am so going to hurt him when I find him.

"I'm sure she's fine Edward. You should learn to relax more. You know that Bro!" Alice said while we were running in the direction the hotel bell boy pointed.

"Shut it Alice. … You're the one that brought her here! I am not happy with either of you right now!"

"Fine, don't be! It doesn't bother me. I just thought the two of you moping around and missing each other was just giving me ahead ach so maybe you wanted to be with each other. But hey what do I know, RIGHT!" Alice said sarcastically.

"Whatever Alice. … Ok we're here now what? … Do you really think he took her in there!"

"Took who in where? Little bro, don't you think this place is a little too sexy for you?" Emmett teased.

He was walking up behind us and I got pissed! I didn't think; I just moved. Before I knew what I was doing I had him pinned against the wall and my hand was wrapped around his throat. He may have been bigger but at the moment I was pissed and he couldn't have seem this coming.

"_WHAT THE HELL EMMETT_! WHERE IS SHE! _**I MEAN IT**_! TELL ME **NOW**!"

"Relax Bro, she's fine." Emmett said just a little too calm for my liking right now.

"Edward, just let him go! He didn't hurt her or anything so there's not reason to crush your brother! And besides I never said he was taking Bella into the place. You just asked what it was. I told you and you flipped." Alice tried reasoning with me but I was too pissed to be reasoned with.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Edward? …. What are you doing!" The most beautiful voice called to me from somewhere behind me.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I released my brother. My irritation temporarily forgotten. I turned quickly and ran until I could feel my arms gently wrap around her slender body and pulled her close to me. My Bella was finally back in my arms and that's all I could think about in this moment.

"Edward? … What was that about!" Bella asked.

For a moment I had no idea what she was talking about but when I followed her eyes back to Emmett and Alice, I remembered. I wasn't happy with them.

"You both are in so much trouble! And Bella is coming home with me NOW!"

"AHHH come on Edward!" They both whined together.

"Oh! That's what you were upset with him about. … Yes I agree they are in trouble." Bella agreed.

She was wrapping her arms around me and lightly laid her head against my chest. She was smiling up at me and I couldn't help but smiling back. I love her and she is so perfect! Suddenly her eyes got this glow and she smiled wider. _I was very much dazzled by her! _She stretched up on her tiptoes and leaned into me. She was trying to kiss me! I suddenly remember the night before we left and I lean down so she wouldn't have to stretch too far. She kissed me and it was perfect, sweet and soft at first, but of course any kiss she starts never stays calm for long. She was pulling me closer and twisting her small fingers in my hair and I was loving every second of it! I pulled her into my arms and off the ground so I wouldn't have to lean down and when she needed to breath I was instantly kissing up and down her neck. She was blushing as she looked up behind me. Emmett and Alice were watching us but I didn't care!

" 53! … I have 53 to go now right!" Bella said a little breathless still.

I smiled and placed her back on the ground again. "Yes Love. 53 to go!"

"53 …. What's 53?" Alice asked sounding very unhappy about not understanding and totally out of the loop. _Well good_!

"Don't waist your breath Al, they aren't telling!…. She said 54 before and now its 53 …. Maybe it's a countdown.

"No duh Emm, but of what? … I wonder." Alice was contemplating now and that couldn't end well.

"Guy knock it off! … I'm going home now so if you two want to play in Vegas then I'm sure you could ride home with Al."

I wrapped Bella in my arms and she instantly melted into me as I started leading her away. I could hear the thoughts of my siblings complaining about us being no fun and how we didn't know what we were missing but you know what we did! We knew we were missing each other! We walk together back to were Emmett parked the car. As I help her in I lean in to kiss her because it had been a very long day and nothing calms me better then Bella!

"Now you know, that it doesn't count if you kiss me right!" She said as she starts to giggle.

"Oh I know. But I couldn't help myself! I love you, Bella!"

"I love you too, Edward! …" Bella said and as soon as I got into the car she leaned closer to me and kissed me again. "That's 52."

"Yes, yes it is Love! … Did I mention how much I really like this deal of ours? Cause I really am enjoying this."

"Hey Edward? …. Is there a limit to how many kisses I can give within a certain amount of time?" Bella asked.

"I surely hope not! … But I think it would be a little hard to explain if we were to continue this all the way home Love!"

"Yeah, that's true. … Ok then." Bella said as she grabbed the keys and through them in the back seat then she climbed onto my lap and started kissing me again. "51! ….. and 50!"

I was laughing a little now. I love this girl and she is so cute. She crawled off my lap and around the seats to get to the keys, then back up to her seat again. She was smiling at me and her checks were a little flushed. _She was so beautiful_! She is mine forever!

"Are you done now?"

"No, not really but I really do want to get home before someone finds us making out in the car. In Vegas …. Charlie would want to kill me and probably want to kill you and then a rest you." Bella said sweetly still blushing slightly. I brush my hand against her check. "Besides I like having it at an even number."

"Oh I see! … Well I like that to then. I love you Bella, now lets get you home!"

I start driving and she cuddles closer to me in the seat so I wrap an arm around her. It really has been a long day and Bella seems to think so to because she lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. She is still smiling so she looks just like an angel. I know I couldn't find anyone that I would care for as much as I care for my Bella and I couldn't be bothered to look. Bella is perfect for me and that's all that matters. I'm sure Emmett and Alice are both having a great time doing what ever it was that Emmett wanted to do, but I just don't care for those things. I love my siblings but I hate that place and Emmett knew that before he took me. Then Alice brought Bella and I know she thought she was doing something to help us but Vegas is not someplace that I would ever want Bella. Huh, I wonder what Rose and Jasper would think if they knew where their mates are at the moment? Maybe I should give them a call and see what they think…… Guess Alice doesn't think that to be a good idea. My phone is ringing.

"Hello Sis."

"Don't you dare Cullen. I mean it DON'T!" Alice squealed into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah … give me one good reason not to!"

" ……… I'll tell Bella that you were the reason that her transmission went out in the first place!" Alice threatened.

"It was not! … You little lair! Whatever, I won't so chill. Bye!"


	3. The problem with Vegas!

Big Thanks to EdwardsGirl10 and Emmauk26 for wanted more! I love having readers like you! EdwardsGirl wanted me to keep the kissed going and Emmauk had some really great questions that I was already planning on answering in this chapter but she also talked about key points in the last one that I wasn't sure if people would catch! So pat yourselves on the backs because I am really happy to have both of your reviews!

The problem with Vegas!

Bella's POV.

I was dreaming! It was a good dream. Edward and I spending the day in our meadow just talking and laughing. I love those dreams and after the long day we had, it was a nice ending. But even the best dreams must come to an end. … When I woke up, Edward was laying next to me in my bed. I don't really remember the ride home, it must have been long? But I must have fallen asleep shortly after we took off. I do remember the phone ringing and Edward's laugh, I love that sound!

"Good morning, Love! Did you sleep well?" Edward asked as he pulled me closer to him and kisses my forehead.

"Morning! Yes, I did sleep well thank you. I always sleep well with you here."

Edward started to play with my hair and I never wanted to leave this bed. I love him and some how he love me back. But as much as I wanted to stay, it was really early and I needed a minute to be human. _I hate being human sometimes_, _usually when it means that I have to leave Edward or when it means I can't do things and gets me hurt_! Edward still won't budge on the turning thing, yet!

"I need a minute. I'll be right back ok!"

"I'll be waiting." Edward said and gave me that crooked smile that I love so much.

I rushed off to the bathroom after getting a change of cloths and my bag of toiletries. I didn't waist any time as soon as the doors closed to the bathroom, I went to work. I took a quick shower, changed and brushed my teeth then ran straight back to his loving arms. He hadn't moved an inch. As soon as I came in he smiled!

"Welcome back, Love!" He said as he pulled me back into his arms.

"It's good to be back! … I love you, Edward!"

"I love you, Bella!" Edward responded and then he placed a kiss on my lips, it was sweet and soft and almost perfect but I wanted more.

"Didn't I say that doesn't count!"

"And didn't I say I knew that. But that I couldn't help myself. Maybe you should make it count!" Edward suggested.

I _wanted _to tease him a little, I _wanted _to pretend to think about it, I _wanted _to play a little; but as I was about to pull away his breath blew onto my face and I could taste his sweetness and like he said before; _I couldn't help myself_! I kissed him. It was not _as soft _as his but it was just as sweet. And as I buried my fingers in his perfectly messy hair, and pulled him to me, I found it hard to think about what I **wanted **a few moments ago. He didn't seem to mind my sudden attack either, he was pulling me closer and soon he was laying me on my back and hovering over me, so I didn't care! Edward and I have both been pushing those lines he had drawn for us but in the end, Edward always pulled away before _trouble _could come. We were now sitting on my bed and he was holding me on his lap as I tried to catch my breath. He never let things get too far. ….. Or maybe it was just to let me breath. _I hate that about humans too_!

"So… That's ….. what? ….. 49?"

"Yes. That's 49 and I think you need to learn that breathing is an importance for you!" Edward chuckled.

"Oh, I know it is! I just think I would prefer to kiss you!"

He rolled his eyes at me playfully. He was so adorable and perfect. Edward and I usually don't play silly game but sometimes when I didn't get a lot of sleep and the morning sleepiness hasn't left yet, I still get a little ditzy. Edward loves to play along and its just so much fun to watch his eyes sparkle the way they do! I also love the look he gives me after we kiss and he shows all his love for me. So as he was gazing at me, with that same look, I kissed him again until I had to breath again and started kissing him again. I would have kept going all morning if he would have let me _**but of course not**_! … Some how Edward was hovering over me again and I was laying on my back with my fingers tangled into his hair. Edward gently unwound my arms from around him and held them to the bed, above my head. He had me pinned with just one of his hands. I knew this was going too far for him but in the moment I couldn't seem to care! I have a hard time remembering what I am and am not supposed to do, especially when his lips are on mine!

"Bella! …" Edward sounded upset but his eyes still had a bit of amusement in them. _It made it hard to guess how much trouble I was really in but some how I wasn't too worried. _"I love you, but if you keep that up then the deal will be over with by the end of the day!"

"Really? … It wasn't that many … was it!"

I tried to count them in my head, maybe he had only been teasing me. But I couldn't count, I lost that ability almost as soon as his lips touched mine. I had no idea! He was laughing now. Still pinning me to the bed and still hovering over me. Laughing.

"Bella, My love. You are so adorable! Between the little breaks you took to breath and laugh you had just brought the totally down to 30. At this rate I may just loose my mind Love!" Edward said teasing me.

I'm sure he expected me to counter his jab but I was a little shocked. I really didn't think it had been that many? I mean I know some were short and quick just to catch my breath but even still. How did I not remember that many kisses! … Its not like I normally count them other then for this deal. So does that mean there have been other kisses that I didn't remember? I guess if we were making out like we just were it would be hard to remember every little one… but its still odd.

"Bella? … Bella are you alright!" Edward said worried and he had stopped laughing now.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. …. Its just weird."

"I didn't mean anything by it Love!…. It was a joke. I'm sorry!" Edward pleaded.

"Its not your fault Edward. I just didn't realizes it was so many at once that's all."

"Well I can't say that I would complain." Edward seemed pleased that I wasn't upset with him. _That's good!_

"OK, what's the news Edward!" Some one called from my window.

I was startled. I didn't scream but I did jump and since I was being pinned by Edward still, I didn't go very far. However I did almost hit him in the head. It's a good thing he is quick! When he saw that my heart wasn't about to jump from my chest, Edward turned to the window to answer whoever had spoken. I didn't hear the voice and I was still a little jumpy so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Gee, Jazz. Why don't you just run around scaring everyone in town now!" Edward asked sarcastically!

"I'm sure he would… But you called us here remember?" Rose responded just as sarcastically.

"Besides I think Bella could have used a little emotional break. Don't you Edward!" Jasper added. "So why did you call us to come here anyway?"

"You called them?"

"Yes, I called you here. I had to, since Alice said I couldn't CALL you, I had to tell you in person. But I didn't want to leave Bella!" Edward answered.

"Why didn't Alice want you to call us?" Jasper asked a little panicked now.

"Oh, will you relax she's probably out shopping or something. … But Why am I here Edward!" Rose snapped at them.

"Well I just thought that you would want to know where Alice and Emmett have been." Edward said dully.

"What ever Edward, just spit it out or I really am going to paint your Volvo pink." Rose threatened.

I couldn't help it. I laughed, just a small little giggle_. But come on! _Edward driving around in a bright pink … Hot pink Volvo! Who wouldn't laugh at that! Rose could be a little mean sometimes and the punishment usually was strange but the pink thing was kind of funny. Edward on the over hand did NOT find this funny and I'm almost positive I saw him glare down at me for just a second. But then he turned back to Rose and Jasper and as I realized he was still hovering over me I started to blush. Jasper was doing nothing to hide his amusement about the threat and was laughing hysterically. All Rose could do was glare back at Edward because he had yet to answer her. She didn't like to wait, part of this was because she had no patience to her name. _How did she put up with Emmett I wonder!_? I was still blushing and looking away.

"WELL Rose, as much fun as a pink car may be. I think the news of Emmett in Vegas would be a little more important to you right now!" Edward hissed at her and _the word Vegas came out as if I were talking about marriage_.

I never understood his pure hatred for the place. I know it has something to do with the way people waist their lives and how the women there are treated like …. Well like Vegas show girls! But to be honest you can find that kind of behavior anywhere! I should ask him what the big deal is some day. … Not today though.

"What do you mean Vegas! … Why is he in Vegas Edward!" Rose sounded pissed now.

"Ha, …. That boy just can't help but get himself in trouble can he Sis." Jasper was laughing again.

"Seems like he's not the only one BRO! …. Alice is with him actually." Edward countered.

"WHAT! …. WHY!" Jasper was shocked.

"HA back …. Next time you won't joke before you get all the facts!" Rose snapped.

"Wait … I don't get it? … What's so bad about Vegas!"

Ok I guess I couldn't wait…. But really what was I supposed to do. Lay here and be a totally Digit! I don't think so …. I do that just fine with the information I do have.

"VEGAS is a horrible place Bella!" Edward responded simply.

"Well Its not so bad. If your human and you go for money, alcohol, gambling, and girls but you see Emmett likes to go for **fun**. And this usually leads to something illegal or something being destroyed. And if you happen to be the one with him then you are caught on camera with him, as there are cameras everywhere in Vegas and its almost impossible to miss being catch on at least one." Jasper answered.

"Not to mention that Emmett really enjoys that stupid Pirate's hotel and all the gentleman's clubs. … Those girls may be working for tips but Emmett walks in and its like they won the damn lottery! He doesn't even watch any of them he just goes in pays the girls and watches the dumb drunken guys get thrown out the door!" Rose added.

"Only because if he DID look at them… you would rip him a new one Sis!" Jasper pointed out with a huge smile on his face.

"Watch it JAZZ! … Just remember who is with him right now!" Rose growled at him. "Alice will probably be the next to get arrested in Vegas."

"NOT if I can help it! … I'm gonna drag her back tonight!" Jasper claimed and then he was gone.

"Now, that was easy enough." Edward stated seeming very satisfied.

"Before I go kill your brother. … Why are you ratting them out Edward? What's in it for you?" Rose asked.

"Emmett tried to take Edward to Vegas for a whole week and then Alice brought me, we ended up on some Rock red, Red rock… some canyon place, then Emmett kidnapped me to get back at Edward for not being happy about the trip and made Edward think he took me to a club called Velvet Lion!"

"It was Red Rock Canyon and Emmett never even went into that club but the good news is that Alice and him probably found one they could both enjoy SO have fun bringing them home!" Edward added with a smile.

Rose didn't last the whole sentence but I knew that she still heard the end. Edward seemed happy with how his siblings reacted to his news. He was smiling and seemed a little smug. He looked a lot like the little devil that sits on your shoulder telling you bad things are good! And _since he was still holding me to the bed the look took on many meanings_. I looked back into his eyes and the blush was completely gone. All I could feel was how much I loved him and that I really, really wanted to kiss him again. So I did! A lot!

…

Jasper's POV.

I am really pissed now! … Not only did Emmet take off and not tell anyone he would be gone all week but he had to drag my Alice along with him… TO VEAGS! I have half a mind to wring that boys neck and drag him by a rope tied to the car all the way home, _but I'm sure some of the other drivers wouldn't see the humor in this_. When I do get them home we are going to have a very long talk about the do's and don'ts list again. I can't believe that Vegas isn't on that list SOMEWHERE. I, …I … Why am I so livid right now? …… Oh yeah. ROSE!

"Remind me again … Why did we take the same car!"

"Because Emmett's jeep was the only vehicle left that would be good for holding them after we hog tie their asses and drag them back home!" Rose snapped at me again.

"Well fine But why are we both riding in this car! … Your totally pissed off emotions are messing with my head.

"WELL, excuse me! But Emmett may need another bail out and now Alice is planning some fun too and I really don't want to spend all night explaining why my Husband is locked up in jail for doing things that can't be done by the normal human and HELL IF I RUIN MY HAIR THEN EVERYONE WILL PAY! So just shut up and drive!" Rose was pissed.

She was getting more and more irate and I guess I could see her point …. Well to a point, the hair thing would be something Alice would understand not me! Yes Emmett is an idiot and he does do these kinds of things a lot and usually he does involve one or two or sometimes all of us but really does that mean the guy deserves to be hung in the yard and fried! I mean ok no one would really do any permanent damage to him. Not even Rose though she would like you to think she would. …. It doesn't take that long to reach Vegas and with the added irritation I was getting from Rose the drive was a lot faster so we made it there in record timing.

"Alright! WHERE ARE THEY!" Rose barked as she jumped out of the jeep. _Oh this should be fun… NOT! _

"I don't know Rose, Why don't you try calling your Husband!"

"Oh don't start with me JAZZ!" She was practically hissing now.

"Fine, Lets just find them and get home. I'm really not in the mood and apparently neither are you."

"JAZZY! What are you doing here! …." Alice called from behind us.

She sounded truly surprised but I knew better! Sure enough when I turned I could see the '_I'm so sorry, Please believe me' _look in her eyes. I instantly know she knew we were coming and I instantly forgive her for everything. I just want to wrap my arms around her and bring her home safe and sound. Rose on the other hand had other plans and in the mood she was in this couldn't end well!

………………………………............................................................

J

10 Points to those that can guess what 'Digit' means. I Made it up!


	4. The last Kiss

For those who care about 'Digit' as I said, I Made it up! It was a spin off of igit which is a spin off of idiot. It means Dumb-idiot. I believe it flows better when spoken then idiot. Plus it confuses people when they don't know what it means and I do love to do that!

Big Thanks to EdwardsGirl10 and Emmauk26 for wanting more! THANKS!

………………………………...

The last Kiss.

I think this may be the last chapter as well.

Roses' POV.

I still can't believe that Emmett and Alice came here and now I am stuck with Jasper until we find them. I swear Emmett better have a damn good excuse this time. And none of that crap about just wanting to have fun and family bonding. We just arrived and Jasper is still complaining. Then suddenly Alice jumps out of nowhere acting all innocent and sweet. Yeah sure Sis.

"JAZZY! What are you doing here! …." Alice asked in that over the top innocent voice.

"What are _we _doing here! … WHAT ARE **YOU TWO **DOING HERE!"

"'Now Rosie Babe, you know we were just having a …." Emmett started but stopped when I cut him off.

"I swear EMM, If you say **FUN **you will regret it! I mean it Emmett and to bring Bella, Alice what were you thinking? I agree with Edward; you both have lost your minds!"

"Calm down now, Rose. Lets just take them home Ok?" Jasper said while trying to calm me.

"Fuck OFF! I will NOT calm down. You know better, Emmett. You know how I feel about you and this place."

"Rosie, I know but really NOTHING happened. Bella and Edward went home and me and Alice went to a magic show!" Emmett tried to reason with me.

Well,_ I can't allow that now can I_. I have a plan now and I am not going to let these two get away with this. They know better and for this they are going to have to pay. I can tell that Jasper is lost. Probably as soon as he saw Alice but I don't care. I don't need that traitor any way! All I need is my plan and a little home town help!

"Rose, come on! Emmett and I just wanna have a bit of fun. Then we will come home. Safe and sound! Perfectly happy! Please! We never get to do anything fun!" Alice whined.

"FINE! … Have fun Emmett, Alice. … Go ahead finish your little week and then we can all go home. You get what you want and so do we! … Right!"

I used the sweetest voice I could muster and tried to sound convincing. It took every thing in me not to just drag that little pixie and my insanely stupid husband back to the car and drive home. But I think I sounded truly willing to let them have fun.

"REALLY! Oh Babe, you're the greatest!" Emmett sounded thrilled and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face; no matter how mad I am I always love to see him happy.

"Really? Rose you mean it?" Alice didn't sound totally convinced but I showed her my smile and she just shrugged me off.

"NOW wait a minute here!…. I thought the plan was to get them home? Not let them go running off IN VEGAS!" Jasper was the one whining now.

"Change in plans. Let them have some fun Jazz. What could possibility happen? …"

"What ever, I don't want to argue any more. Alice, Emmett just nothing illegal! GOT IT!" Jasper warned.

And with that, they were off. Emmett and Alice took off the way they came and I was left standing there with a very disappointed Jasper.

"What the HELL Rose!" Jasper demanded as he starred off after Alice.

"Whatever. I have a plan. I just need a little more time to get things in order so let them enjoy the time they have left."

Jasper just stood there. _MAN, get over it! _I have a better plan that will insure that they NEVER come here again. Now I just have to find the perfect time, people, and place. I'm sure Jasper won't want to help but I really don't need him anyway. I just need a few other things now.

…

Emmett's POV.

This is bad, this is so very bad! I don't know what to think or do or anything. Alice and I just took off! Yeah I know Rosie loves me and she knows I love her but there's no way she just gave me free roam of Vegas! Maybe it's a trick or a game of hers or maybe …. Uhg_grrr I don't know_! I wish I did then maybe I wouldn't be sitting here Panicking. This sucks and then I have Alice over here who couldn't be happier. Well that's not true with Alice, she can ALWAYS be happier! I don't know how but she can!

"OH, Emmett. Will you just relax! It's not like we are doing anything wrong here! And besides its not like Rose is going to rip your head off or anything." Alice was whining again.

"Again, Alice. You mean she isn't going to rip my head off, AGAIN!"

"Oh don't be such a baby! _Stop complaining _and let's just enjoy the time we have then you can go home and beg for forgiveness like always!" She was squealing now.

"What if she is planning something? Huh? … Well I for one do not want to be on the receiving end of Rosie's vengeance! Maybe if I buy her something nice! Really pretty and with diamonds… ."

"_**MAN**_! … You are sooo wrapped around her fingers! Aren't you Emmett? … Oh well! If you don't want to have fun then we could just go home. I do miss my Jazzy!" Alice finished a little mushy there.

She was talking about going home but if I knew my sister she had other plans. She had to have other plans. She never just gives up and goes home! Its not in her to just **GIVE UP**! I don't know what she is planning but I do know this; some how some way … I'm going home in sooo much trouble! And this time it may not even be my fault! _**How is that fair, seriously**_! I don't know but I will!

"Alright Pixie! … What did you have in mind! What little plan is forming over there in that tiny head of yours!"

I know I shouldn't make fun of her size! She is small but compared to me almost everyone is small!_ But Alice is like that little fun snack-pack sizes_! But she gets fired up, and its fun to watch that little spit fire RUN! She's quick. When she's on a mission WATCH OUT! Lighting on the loose and with the future thing she's scary!

"I told you Emmett. We could just go home now. You miss Rose I miss Jasper and there isn't much more fun to be had here! Maybe if we go now Jasper will take me shopping before we leave!" Alice seemed honestly willing to go home.

WELL good. I really don't feel like getting into more trouble! I do miss my Rosie and if we leave now maybe I can talk or buy my way out of '_sleeping in the dog house_!' I really do like that fraise, its kind of funny and when used by someone that doesn't sleep you can imagine the possibilities that they mean! But hey that's not the point right. The point is I really just want to go home! This week has been nothing but trouble and I'm so ready to be back at home and have Rosalie NOT want to kill me!

"OK! Alice, lets go home! I don't want Rosie thinking we have been running around doing anything wrong."

So we take off! Back to were we found them when they showed up, but they weren't there. They might have gone to wait back at the hotel but I doubt it. Rose kind of hates that place since the last time she had this guy following her around like a puppy and I had to brake a few things to get him to leave her ALONE! I didn't like him much. …. But that's different that was a drunk that was messing with my girl. I had every right to show him where the door was! So we get to the hotel and we find the car parked there but no signs of Jasper or Rosalie! I have no idea where to look now but I'm sure Alice will be able to _**see **_Jasper right!

"OK Ali, where is lover boy! I want to get home and if they aren't here then where are they? We need to find them so do that thing you do and we can get going. Alright!"

"That thing I do … can't always be done when I want it to Emm!" Alice was glaring at me now.

"Well then, we find them on foot and with their scents!"

"Good idea. So which way, Bloodhound!" Alice joked.

I swear she just called me a dog for many more reasons then the tracking thing. I know I can smell Rose and follow her scent anywhere but really! Alice is a very big joker! Not as bad as me but still she can find a joke about almost any one any where!

"OH I know where Jasper is! …. The Las Vegas Motor Speedway!" Alice squealed.

"Ok, So we go there then we find him and he can tell us where Rosie went."

We finally hunt down this motor speedway. Its not that it was too difficult to find just that getting Alice past all the shopping stores on the way was a little bit of a challenge. Maybe we should have went the other way! … I don't know but we are here now and its not too hard to find Jasper. Up front and probably gambling with himself on who will win and by how much. It's a known fact that we love to gamble even if its against no one!

"JASPER! Are you really to go home now!" Alice practically jumping into his arms and squealed.

"Alice! I missed you Ali. Are you really ready to come home. I don't think I can stand this stupid car thing anymore! Besides I just don't think I had any fun since you took off! That wasn't very nice you know!" Jasper was complaining.

"Blah, blah, blah. Come on we have to find Rose before she decides that I'm better off buried in a ditch or something."

"You mean again! Emmett didn't she already bury you once before!" Jasper asked.

"Alright WISE GUY!…. Where is Rose?"

"Don't know. Last I knew she had this plan and I wanted nothing to do with it. So she went off to some place….. Something called the Vanity …. at the Hard Rock Hotel! I think it's some kind of Nightclub!" Jasper informed us, rolling his eyes.

Well this is just great! … Rose freaks out the I came to Vegas and was going to go to one of those little clubs and what does she do! SHE goes to a NIGHT CLUB! Well that's just freaking fantastic! …… I can see that there is a game forming and at this point My player is loosing. BIG TIME! But hey if I find her maybe we can just go home and maybe I can convince her that nothing happened and that she should be very happy with me.

…

Edward's POV.

I know what I did was a little _unfair_. But Emmett and Alice did start this and since they put my Bella in danger I think I had every right to call their spouses and tattle. **Childish**… maybe but _have you met my family_! They all are childish in one way or another. _**Ok **__mom is more sweet and innocent but the rest_, silly games and jokes are what they understand sometimes, so in a way it was the perfect payback. Well other then the pay back that came from helping my beloved Bella! _**Oh**_, how I love this little deal we made! It was a great idea, _perfect_ just like her! I love her so much!

"Edward!" Bella called from the hall, I could hear her skipping.

"Be careful Love. … Did you need something?"

She walked into her room with a huge smile on her face. I love that smile, the one that says she is up to something and that she is about to make sitting on this little bed very difficult.

"I have been thinking. … Last night you let me drop the number down WAY too far, Edward. That wasn't very fair and certainly not allowing me to pay you back properly." Bella said as she crawled into the bed and straddled my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her and watched her eyes as her plan was flipping through that beautiful mind, that I couldn't hear! I wish I could but at the same time she prefers that I don't so I guess its for the best! I love her so much I would be willing to just watch her eyes. Those deep melting pools of brown that just swim with emotions and tell me a great deal of her thoughts if I look closely.

"Now Bella, I don't think it dropped all that much. After all, after Jasper and Rose left you only started at 29."

"Exactly Edward. 29 … once they were gone I attacked you! The number is now as low as 10 and that's too low for suck a short time. Nineteen, nineteen kisses Edward. That's FAR too many and I don't think that you are getting the full benefits from this deal we made if I just keep wasting all your kisses like that. Maybe we need to tweak the deal a bit?" My little angel said with that little devil's smile again.

"Oh is that so! … AND who ever said I wasn't getting the FULL benefits, Love? I think nineteen is a very fair number. But if you have other plans I guess there's no harm in listening."

"I say we should save the rest. There are 10 more to go so…. One a night!" Bella said as her hands slowly moved up my arms and around my neck to lay there lazily.

"NO. That means only one kiss a day and ten days to wait. I don't like that plan. New plan."

She smiled. I knew she would want a different plan; she wanted me to argue. I was more then happy with how ever, how many ever kisses she wanted to give me but I was also MORE than happy to play her silly little games. She liked to play games! _CUTE_!

"Ok, ok How about two a day. One in the morning and one at night!" Bella afford as she tightened her arms around my neck to pull herself closer to me.

"Is that all I get? … Two kisses a day and only at a certain time a day. That gives me five days and two kisses?"

"If that's no good then tell me what you want Edward! Tell me how you want to finish our little deal!" Bella was playing with my hair now.

I gotta say I love watching her lips when she talked. The feeling of having this perfect creator in my arms; on my lap was beyond anything I could have ever hoped for! I love her! Somehow she loves me and with any luck I won't do anything to screw that up. But I guess only time will tell and for now I am just going to enjoy the time I have! After all; all good things come to an end. Right!

"Why don't you just stop planning and just kiss me. I don't think there is a single way you could possible _waist _a kiss Bella!"

"Well I guess you're right, Edward!" Bella said with a wink and she pulled my hair as she leaned forward and crushed her soft sweet lips to mine.

Having her this close was sometimes difficult to keep my control but when you have an angel in your arms you have to do whatever it take to keep her safe! She smells so sweet and she is so warm and all I want is for her lips to never leave mine. But as it is she does have to breath and my lips have no problem finding her neck as a substitute. Every breath she takes leads to a new kiss and a new kiss leads to a brake to breathe. It was absolutely perfect!

"WOW! … That … was WOW!" She said breathlessly. "Umm I think I lost count? … Did we hit 6 yet?"

I chuckled. "Love, you are so cute! Actually, that last one brought us down to 1 more left."

"Ahhhh that's it! …. 1 and then we are even huh." Bella whined.

"One more and then they just don't count, Love. It doesn't mean you can't kiss me anymore! … I don't think I would have agreed to that deal!"

She giggled and then her eyes started to sparkle with the mischievous look again. She was about to lean in and kiss me for the last kiss of the deal when I swear I heard something coming down the street and I stopped to listen. I couldn't be sure, what with my mind being distracted and all, but I think my family is back from Vegas; Great. '_I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM_' Well that was defiantly Rose. Maybe Emmett did something stupid in Vegas. … Ok **maybe **is the wrong word. '_I didn't know! I didn't mean it. She shouldn't be so upset!_' Emmett sounds like his fun is over. … I wonder where Alice and Jasper went shopping after ditching the two babies off at home?

"Is everything alright Edward?" Bella asked sounding a little hurt.

I almost forgot that she was trying to kiss me when I was leaning away listening to my siblings fighting. _**Almost**_! I started to lean back down for her when suddenly my stupid, unbelievable, inconsiderate, big-lug, of a brother jumped into her window. Ran straight to the bed and stole My Bella out of my arms and ran to the other side of her room by the door. **Using My Bella as a shield! **He's lucky if I don't kill him at this point and on top of all that Bella went to kiss me just as Emmett came in and he stole MY kiss as well!

"I stand corrected THAT'S _**WAISTING **_MY KISS!"

"UHHGGG Emmett! … Wh… What are you doing! Put me down!" Bella shrieked

_Well at least _she didn't enjoy the fact that she had just given my last kiss to my brother. … This can not end well for Emmett though, Rose is just outside the window and I'm pretty sure she saw the whole thing. Bye-bye Emmett. '_I AM SOOO GOING TO KILL THAT GRIANT TEDDY BEAR!_' Yeah, Rose was pissed. But hey if he didn't go and drag me to Vegas then this wouldn't be happening, now would it.? That igit brought this down on himself. I can't say I don't feel bad for him. I mean he is my brother after all but really how bad can you feel for a guy that KNOWS this is the out come if he goes to that horrible place! It has only happened what about 250 times now? Come on Emmett Learn something. '_Oh man, Oh man, Oh MAN! … Rosie looks PISSED I wonder if she saw what Bella just did? … hopefully not but still its not like she meant too! I am sooo dead now_!' Emmett really never learns I guess. Oh well I just really want them both gone now so….

"Umm Rose can you go kill my brother some place else we are a little busy and if he doesn't put her down, you may just have to race me to kill him first!"

"DUDE! … That's cold." Emmett whined.

"EMMETT, You have exactly FIVE SECONDS to get your ass back home NOW!" Rosalie demanded.

"Umm Emmett can you put me down first?" Bella asked sweetly as he tried to escape with MY Bella.

"I would suggest you do that EMMETT!"

"Why is every body ganging up on me! I just wanted to have a little brotherly bonding and a little bit of FUN! BUT NO… Emmett is not allowed to have fun. No fun for Emmett. WELL fine EMMETT will just go crawl under a rock and maybe then he might have some FUN!" Emmett grumbled as he and Rose finally left.

"WOW! Does he act like that a lot?" Bella wondered as she watched them leave.

"YES!" Rose and I shouted but then she was gone. "Now Bella, I believe you still owe me a kiss! And I want the 1 he stole back!"


	5. Emmett's Punishment!

A/N: Rose extra… Set for after Rose leaves Jasper at The Las Vegas Motor Speedway. Rose ran off to set up her plan.  
Got to give a shout out to a few people who have waited so long for an update on this story: Robsten0123, Twilighter930, and last but NOT least; Emmauk26 {Who has read and reviewed so many of my stories and always make me feel really happy that I started posting on this site!} Thank you so much! All of you have been so patient and I hope this makes up for the long wait!  
Also, a shout out to a really great friend of my SGRHOSE. She is just getting started on here and is in need of some reader/fan/ review love! If you would, help me out go check out some of her stuff!

Emmett's Punishment!

Rose's POV

Jasper is suck a baby sometimes! I mean, I know. I want to get them home just as much as he does _but Emmett and Alice wouldn't dare do anything in Vegas_. Not _again_, not after what happened last time; not knowing the _**punishment **_they would face after that! But still they both ran off here and dragged Bella with them so they will have to pay for that! Edward was pissed and whinny just like Jasper but he took off as soon as he had Bella in his hands. _Boys_, they can be such babies sometime! I had a plan, a brilliant plan and Emmett and Alice will never want to come here _ever _again! Now all I have to do is put that plan into motion. I'm sure leaving Jasper with my little hint about going to the Vanity at the Hard Rock Hotel will get Emmett exactly where I want him. Once Emmett thinks I went to a night club he will come looking for me, I'll catch him walking in and then he will be begging me to let him explain. His explanation won't match up and his begging won't work, all he will be left with will be to have me yell at him all the way back home. Jasper, _being the push over he is_, will undoubtedly let Alice off the hook as soon as he sees her again. Nothing I can do about that but maybe if I can keep Emmett from Vegas, Alice won't think it would be fun to go anymore. I really don't care either way but Emmett will never be allowed anywhere near Las Vegas again.

…

Emmett's POV

_Of course_, Alice stayed with Jasper when I decided to go find Rose. Jasper said she was talking about the Vanity. … Great! Just my luck; my _insanely hot_, insanely jealous, wife thinks I'm running around Vegas doing who knows what, so _SHE _runs off to a Night Club! Yep_, that sounds like a wonderful plan my little Rose Bud_. Oh well, looks like I now have to go find my wife, beg her to forgive me, find Jasper and Alice, all before I can finally go home. Yeah, _that sounds easy enough _but something tells me I'm still going home in some deep, _deep _trouble! I don't know how or why? But what I do know is that something is going to happen. _I'm _sure to get blamed for everything and that will be the end to all my fun. I finally made it up to where the Hard Rock Hotel was but there didn't seem to be any kind of signs that Rose was here. I couldn't smell her scent or see any trace of her in the crowds, _what if she went somewhere else_? Where else _would _she go? I figured it was the only lead I had so I might as well check it out so I headed for the front door after circling the building a few time. As I was rounding the corner from the back of the building I saw _her_. Rose was standing up on a terrace, her back was facing me and even though it was far off I could see a guy up there with her. OH, HELL NO! No, way am I just going to stand down here, _while some PUNK tries flirting with MY __**wife**__! __**No fucking way**_! Ok, so she's not the only jealous one in this relationship but seriously! Look at her! If you had a girl like that, you would be too!

"BACK OFF DUDE!" I yelled as I started to scale the side of the building. "Don't you fucking touch her! Rosie is MINE!"

I was rushing up the building and yelling the whole way up. It didn't take too long before I reached the edge of the terrace and jumped just in front of Rose. I was crouching in a very protective stance, basically growling at his stupidly stunned and completely scared face. I wanted to rip his stupid arms off for even thinking he could touch what was mine and mine alone! _Possessive_, I know; but fuck it! ROSE IS MINE and I will not let _some jerk _mess with her like this. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! _**NOT EVER, PUNK**_!

"AHHHHH, Wha, wha, … WHO ARE YOU?" A frightened voice screamed from behind me, well … _guess that wasn't Rose_.

"Whoever the hell you are, YOU better get the fuck out of here right now!" The guy tried to yell at me but his face was too frightened to look stern, he was shaking to.

"Oopps, My bad!" I said simply as I stood up and turned to get a better look at the girl, _who is clearly __**not **__Rose_. "Nope, … I really thought you were my girl but I guess I was wrong."

"Wow, … you look really strong!" The girl told me after blinking a few times and shaking her head.

"Uhh, Ok. Thanks, I guess." I said but as I was about to take off again to find Rose this girl started walking towards me and places her arms around my right arm.

"I could be _your _girl if you want me to." She said _and I'm pretty sure she meant it to sound like flirting_, didn't work!

Before I had any time to do or say anything, about this CLEARLY drunk chick on my arm, I heard something crash loudly in the background. There was another crash and something like shattering glass before suddenly _ROSE _was standing on the railing of the terrace. She looked pissed and trust me, _you never wanted to see her pissed_. Her murderous eyes were glued to the tiny hands gripping my arm for dear life. This chick was like a deer in head lights now… _scared didn't even begin to cover it this time_! I know, this is probably really the worst timing but Rose looks really, really hot right now. She was all pissed and jealous and all I wanted was to get her home so we could be alone again.

"GET YOU'RE FUCKING HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!" Rose growled at the poor girl, who practically fainted at that.

"Rosie Bud, I can totally explain this!" I quickly jumped in, hoping but doubting she'd let me explain.

"SHUT UP EMM! YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE, ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!" Rose was still screaming and glaring. "Emmett Cullen you better get your ass out of this hotel NOW!"

"Oh, Come on Rose. … Its not like I was doing anything. Besides I came here looking for _YOU_! _Not the other way around_. Jasper said you were here so I came to look for you, I saw her…" I said while pointing to the girl cowering in the corner now. "…and thought she was you. I climbed up here but it wasn't yo…" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her murderous eyes widen and turn on me.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Rose growled at _me _this time. "Did you really just say, _you thought SHE was ME_?"

I am clearly not getting any when we get home tonight. Well, _that just sucks_! But right now I need to focus because she is really pissed and I need to fix this before she kills me. … Again!

"Well, I wasn't really paying much attention. She has the same blond hair but when I got closer I realized it wasn't you. Besides, you have a much prettier voice, Babe!" I guess flatter wasn't going to work because she put a dent in the railing as soon as I said that.

"You were never supposed to come INTO the building Emmett and you were NOT supposed to find some blond Twit to hang all over you!" Rose explained to me. "You didn't even bother looking around. _DID YOU EMMETT_? Because if you had, you would have found my scent. I was going to stop you, YELL at you for being here in the first place and also for not going home right away! You were NOT supposed to scale the fucking building and _HOW DARE YOU compare ME to some blond, __**human **__TWIT_!"

I hung my head in shame as she continued to yell and scream. I know I made a mistake when I came to this stupid hotel. I had done NOTHING wrong since Alice and I came to this town, not like last time. We were just having a little fun and sure we brought Bella but its not like she was going to get hurt or anything. But this was just the stupidest trip we have ever taken! _I honestly can't say that it will be that way for long because we do a lot of stupid stuff _but so far this one wins the cake! Rose was pissed and even though I know she came here to set me up and get me into trouble, I also knew that _THIS _was real and she was not happy with me. The last thing I wanted was to upset my Rose Bud but I guess its just in my nature to mess things up. As I waited for Rose to calm down, I never lifted my head but I did silently follow her away from the building and back to the car. She took off after leaving Jasper at the race track so I'm guessing that's where we were driving back to. Rose drove and yelled the whole way back but I could tell she was feeling a lot better now that she was away from that other girl.

"You two better get in this stupid car RIGHT NOW!" Rose yelled as soon as we found Alice and Jasper walking along the road, _probably looking for a store to shop at_. "I'm leaving this ludicrous town and we are NEVER coming back so get in or you all can run home! I'm not kidding and I _WILL _LEAVE YOU!"

Needless to say, they got into the car and Alice was driving back towards home. I think we all were glad to be heading back that way but Rose still wouldn't look or speak to me the whole way. She was pissed and if I was smart I would have left it alone. I guess _I can't claim that because I couldn't stand her not talking to me_! I tried everything to get her attention, Alice tried telling me it wasn't going to work but I never listened. Jasper tired to help out by filling the car with calming waves but nothing seemed to work on her right now. She was unhappy and there was nothing I could do to change that right now. Yeah, Rose has her … _rough edges _sometimes but _ever since the day I woke up and saw that Angel's face I have loved her_. Rose saved my life in more ways then one and even though her reasons at the time were a little less than logical, I know we were meant for each other. Rose isn't always as cold as everyone around her seems to think she is and in truth, her past gives her enough reasons to act the way she does. She had everything, anything anyone could ever want _except for a family of her own_. Rose had always wanted to get married, have beautiful children and live a happy life surrounded by family but that was all stolen from her. _Yeah, all of our lives were stolen but _Rose's life was taken even before she was turned. No matter what happened that night, she would never have had the life she wanted. No one understands her the way I do; _no one else will ever love her more_!

"Rose, I'm really sorry! I never meant to upset you like this. Honestly when I came looking for you it was because I truly wanted to go home. I missed you so much and I just wanted to hold you in my arms again." I whispered over to her again and I swear I saw her eyes slightly glance at me but nothing else moved. "You know that I would never want anyone else, not ever! Babe, I love you and only you! You helped save my life, _in so many ways _and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you. … Well maybe _one_. Rose I would give you up if I could give you a child. If I had to loose you forever just so you could some how have the baby you've always wanted then I would happily let you go."

"Shut up Emmett." She said simply, not angry; no emotion at all really.

"Emmett, I don't see how this conversation topic is supposed to help you here?" Jasper asked slightly confused.

"You have to take the good with the bad, smile when you're sad, love what you have, remember what you had. You have to always forgive but never forget, learn from your mistakes but never regret. _I may not always learn from my every mistake but I never regret anything that led me here_! I could never regret anything that brought me to you! People change but physically we don't. Rose, you don't see it but we _do _change. Everyday I grow more and more in love with you. I never regret anything, things go wrong but just remember, life goes on." I had never said anything more sincere in my enter life; living, undead or otherwise.

"You're still an idiot." Rose said simply after a moment of complete silence and then she moved so she was leaning into my arms and allowed me to wrap my arms around her.

"I can live with that!" I said with a huge smile on my face as I held her in my arms as she began to completely relax into me. "As long as I'm _your idiot _and you still love me, I can live with anything!"

"Of course I love you but I swear if you ever go back to Vegas I will rip off every muscular part of your body and bury them in the back yard. If you ever let some little thing put her hands on you again, _I'll make sure there won't be enough left to touch_. And if you even consider running off with _Bella _again, you Emmett Cullen, will be spending ever night for the rest of forever remembering _what you once __**had**_. Do I make myself perfectly clear! If not, I'm sure I can clear that up for you." Rose said in a calm, relaxed tone, that was sometimes way scarier than anger!

"Emmett, now would be a really great time to just shut up and not speak." Alice said quickly as she was driving down the winding roads getting closer to home.

I probably should have taken her advice. I probably should have just shut up, wrapped my arms around Rose and just enjoyed the rest of the ride home. I should have left well enough alone and be thankful that Rose wasn't glaring out the window anymore. She was finally back in my arms and almost smiling. _I knew in my mind nothing I said at this point could have been of any help to me _so I should have listened to all the things around me, telling me to shut up. But _that was just not in me_, I guess. I opened my mouth and said something stupid, as I often do in times like this. Rose started yelling again and she ever punched the back of Jasper's chair. We had long since been back in town so Alice just stepped on the breaks and kicked me and Rose out of the car. Her and Jasper were probably going to go shopping or something but _**Rose **__was hell bent on chewing my ass out for this one_. As soon as I was out of that car I took off! I was going to run home but I figured that I might as well go check on Bella and Edward. I was already a dead man right? So I might as well make sure Bella made it home safe and that she had a good time, what could it hurt? Rose was still chasing me and she was way pissed again. _I didn't know! I didn't mean it. She shouldn't be so upset!_ But I guess that won't help.

"Is everything alright Edward?" Bella asked sounding a little hurt for some reason, I have no idea why.

I almost forgot that Rose was trying to kill me when I was running towards her house listening to my siblings talking. _**Almost**_! I started to run up the drive when I suddenly jumped into Bella's window. I ran straight to the bed and stole Bella out of Edward's arms and then ran to the other side of her room by the door. Yeah_, I was using Bella as a shield; __**big deal**_! Rose was scary sometimes but even she wouldn't hurt Bella. I'm lucky I didn't get killed sooner but at this point it wasn't looking good. On top of all that Bella must have been trying to kiss Edward just as I came in and she _**kissed **_me instead! I'm am such a _DEAD MAN NOW_!

"I stand corrected THAT'S _**WAISTING **_MY KISS!" Edward yelled, kind of not making any sense.

"UHHGGG, Emmett? … Wh… What are you doing? Put me down!" Bella shrieked at me.

_Oh man, Oh man, Oh MAN_! … Rosie looks _PISSED! _I wonder if she saw what Bella just did? … Hopefully not but still its not like she meant to. _I am sooo dead now_! I really never learn from my past and I guess I need to work on that but at this point I may not live that long! Oh well I just really want this over with…

"Umm Rose can you go kill my brother some place else we are a little busy and if he doesn't put her down, you may just have to race me to kill him first!" Edward called out to her in the yard.

"DUDE! … That's cold." I told him stunned.

"EMMETT, You have exactly FIVE SECONDS to get your ass back home NOW!" Rosalie demanded.

"Umm Emmett can you put me down first?" Bella asked as I tried to escape with her in hand.

"I would suggest you do that EMMETT!" Edward growled at me, looking like he could match Rose's anger; that _was _slightly impressive.

"Why is every body ganging up on me? I just wanted to have a little brotherly bonding and a little bit of FUN! BUT NO!… Emmett is not _allowed _to have fun. _No fun for Emmett_. WELL fine _EMMETT _will just go crawl under a rock and maybe then he might have some FUN!" I grumbled as I followed Rose and finally left.

"WOW! Does he act like that a lot?" Bella wondered as she watched us leave.

"YES!" Rose and Edward shouted at the same time.

"Now Bella, I believe you still owe me a kiss! And I want the 1 he stole back!" We heard Edward saying as we left.

"You are in sooo much trouble Emmett but as soon as we get home you and I are going to spend the rest of the night talking about what you said in the car." Rose said as we got closer to home.

"I know, _it was really stupid _Rose and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but I just can't help some of the dumb things I do." I explained.

"NO, no not that Emmett. … I'm talking about taking the _good with the bad_, about _never regretting_ and _how life goes on_." Rose answered as she suddenly grabbed my hand and we ran the rest of the way back home and up to our room, together. "I'm talking about how you keep changing, Emmett!"

OH, _That_! That can't be a bad talk then. Maybe I'm not in trouble after all? But then again _even I know _I will mess something up!


	6. Ch6 So sorry! Not an update

Ch6 I'm SOO SORRY!

A/N: I want to thank everyone that has read, review, favorite, or anything for this story and of course any of my other stories but I think I like the way this story is. I'm really sorry for taking so long to decide that I no longer want to update for this story but I have been dealing with life and trying to update some of my other stories. I hope this story is still worth the read even if I have decided that its finished. I'm sorry for people who wanted updates, Emmauk26 and Twilighter930 you both have asked for updates in your reviews and I am so thankful that you love my story so much! Thank you for the reviews and for wanting more but I am happy with how this story is now and I don't think I want to add more to this specific story. Thanks a lot, again. I hope you keep reading!


End file.
